Apa yang terjadi?
by nshawol566
Summary: Hinata menampar Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpelukan. Sakura kejang-kejang. Sai sangat cerewet. Rock Lee putus asa, dan nona Tsunade tak seksi lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


**Okeh. ^^ sekedar pemberitahuan aja. Saya menganggap Sasuke sudah kembali bertugas bersama tim 7, dengan Sai tentunya di cerita ini. Jadi.. Enjoy =)**

**.**

_**Hinata menampar Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpelukan. Sakura kejang-kejang. Sai sangat cerewet. Rock Lee putus asa, dan nona Tsunade tak seksi lagi. **_

**.**

"Naruto itu!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu, menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya yang lentik di ujung lengannya. Raut wajahnya yang cantik tertutup oleh kerutan, yang menandakan jika ia sudah merasa jenuh. Jenuh akan teman setimnya yang tak pernah datang _on time._

"M-Mungkin Naruto-kun, masih sarapan?" Gadis lain yang terlihat pemalu itu, memainkan jari telunjuknya ; dengan menyatukan masing-masing ujung telunjuknya.

"Yah.. itu tak menutup kemungkinan" Angguk pemuda yang hanya mengenakan baju setengah itu sembari mengistirahatkan kakinya dengan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Makan? Cih. Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas kita ini, huh?" Sakura melirik pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Dan itu membuatnya risih. "Lee. Bisakah kau tak menatapku, seperti kau akan menculikku?" Sakura memincingkan mata kearahnya.

"M-Maaf. Sakura. Tapi.. kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini dan.." Lee mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Terlihat dimatanya ada kobaran api yang menari-nari ".. Ini membuat semangat mudaku meningkat!"

"Cukup dengan pujianmu itu" Sahut Sasuke yang duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya itu, juga matanya yang tertutup.

'S-Sasuke-kun cemburu?' Batin Sakura berteriak.

"Lagi pula.. apa yang _kalian_ berdua lakukan disini?" Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Maksudku… ini tim 7?" Katanya menatap Hinata dan Lee bergantian. Memang benar. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disini? Apa ini berhubungan dengan tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan?

"Aku.. tak tahu.." Lee menggaruk belakang kepala. "Jika kami dipanggil kesini. Pasti nona Tsunade membutuhkan_ Tenaga_ kami"

**Braak!**

"Tadaima!" Naruto mendobrak pintu kantor hokage dengan keras. "Yah.. aku tadi ada sedikit urusan" Katanya melangkah kedalam ruangan sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Urusan dengan Ichiraku-san.." Sakura memutar bola matanya tak peduli dengan Naruto yang memberikan cengiran khasnya kearahnya.

"Haha.. Sakura-chan, kau memang—Ouch!" Naruto merasakan seseorang menjitak kepalanya. "Hei! Oba-chan? Kenapa kau menjitakku!" Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Itu karna kau terlambat" Jawabnya santai sebelum menempelkan pantatnya pada kursinya. "Jadi.. aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karna…"

"Dasar.. Oba-chan.. menyebalkan.." Gerutu Naruto, sebal. Selama penjelasan Tsunade, Naruto sibuk melihat sekeliling kantor hokage. Sebelum sebuah gulungan besar menyita perhatiannya. Gulungan itu lebih besar dua kali lipat dari gulungan yang biasa ia gunakan.

Karna rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk dapat menyentuh gulungan itu. sedikit lagi hingga ia akan menyentuh…

Tsunade melihat jari Naruto yang hampir menyentuh gulungan itu menggebrak meja "Naruto! Jangan kau coba-coba untuk membuka gulungan itu!" Teriaknya. Naruto tersentak kaget dan itu malah membuatnya—bukan lagi menyentuh tapi membuka gulungan itu.

"O-oh.." Naruto menyengir kuda.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Tsunade. Sebelum cahaya yang begitu terang membutakan mata mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang terjadi?!**

**Author : nshawol56/566**

**Genre : Humor, (belum ditentukan)  
**

**Warning : TYPO(s)**

**Auhtor bukan pencipta atau pun pemilik karakter Naruto**

**.**

**.**

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu, mengucek mata mereka. Mencoba memfokuskan kembali mata mereka. Hinata membuka matanya kembali perlahan dan melihat wajah Naruto tepat dihadapannya. Tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya akan langsung memerah bahkan pingsan, Hinata kini…

**PLAK!**

"Menjijikan! Jangan coba-coba mencari kesempatan denganku!" Teriaknya setelah menampar Naruto dan menunjuk tepat didepan wajahnya. Hinata mengibas rambut panjangnya, berdengus dan berkacak pinggang. "Gadis klan Hyuga sepertiku memiliki harga diri yang tinggi kau tahu, huh" Katanya membuang wajah.

Naruto yang terpental karna di tampar oleh Hinata, menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa. "Naruto/Sasuke.. kau.." Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. Dari mata ke mata .. _hati ke hati._

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sakura-chan begitu tergila-gila padamu, Sasuke" Naruto membantunya berdiri. "Yah. Baguslah kalau kau menyadari betapa menariknya aku" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat cakep.

"Aku suka rambutmu yang seperti pantat ayam itu. Sangat menarik" Puji Naruto kagum akan rambut Sasuke.

"Dan.. aku suka kumis kucingmu itu Naruto. Sangat menggoda" Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya.

"Sasuke.."

"Naruto.."

Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain "Mulai sekarang. Jangan ada lagi pertengkaran diantara kita"

"Ya. Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama" Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat adegan aneh itu didepan matanya, mulai kejang-kejang. "S-Sasuke-kun.. dan.. Na-Naruto…" Gumamnya sembari memukul-mukul dinding. "Mereka.. saling menyukai. Aku.. kalah dengan Naruto…" Sakura menahan nafasnya sebentar, sebelum ia menangis dengan kencang. Hingga orang diluar ruanganan pun dapat mendengar tangisannya.

Sai mengkerutkan keningnya. "Iuh! Iuh!" Keluhnya sembari mengusap beberapa debu yang ada pada jendela kantor hokage "Ruangan ini sangat kotor!" Lalu ia melihat sekeliling kantor yang begitu berantakan "Apa ini? apa orang-orang disini tak pernah bersih-bersih. Sangat tidak tahu tata karma dan etika kebersihan! Bagaimana mereka bisa tinggal ditempat seperti ini? sungguh memalukan!" Sai melirik Tsunade yang sedari tadi berdiam ditempatnya.

"Ini… ini… nona Tsunade! Kau membuatku malu! Jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu. kau terlihat sangat tua" Komentarnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tsunade.

Tsunade melihat bajunya yang ia kenakan.. sebelum memperhatikan jika baju yang ia kenakan memiliki belahan tepat di dadanya dan itu membuatnya…

"KYAA! Hokage macam apa aku?! kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini!" Tsunade membalut dirinya dengan gorden (?) "Ini sangat tak mendidik! Bagaimana dengan para ninja dan penduduk Konoha yang melihat penampilanku, se.. senonoh ini?!"

"Aku sangat bodoh. Sakura memang tak menyukaiku.. kenapa aku harus terus mengejarnya…" Lee menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding. "Apa yang kurang dariku.." gumamnya putus asa. "Mungkin aku tak pantas jadi ninja.." Lee melirik Tsunade. "Nona Tsunade.. apakah aku—"

"Jangan tatap aku! mesum!" Tsunade meninju wajah Lee. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur "B-Bahkan.. nona Tsunade.. tak ingin aku tatap. _Sehina_ itu kah aku?" Lee berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju jendela kantor. " Aku tak pantas hidup. Selamat tinggal.. Konoha.. selamat tinggal dunia…"

"Jangan bodoh. Pemuda alis tebal. Apakah cuman segitu harga dirimu? Menyerah pada hal-hal seperti ini?" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, agar terlihat angkuh, ombak berderu menghantam karang dapat terlihat sebagai _latar_nya. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Lee, dan menepuk punggungnya "Tenang saja. Aku akan mendidikmu, menjadi pemuda yang hebat" Katanya menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Mata Lee mulai berbinar-binar "Hinata.. sensei!" Lee membungkuk padanya "Baiklah! Tolong aku Hinata-sensei!"

"Baiklah muridku. Kita akan berjuang untuk menyongsong hari esok!" Hinata dan Lee berpose layaknya dua patung yang berada pada bundaran HI.

"Oho. Serius? Lee tak mungkin menjadi pemuda tangguh. Ia bisa apa? Bahkan tadi aku akan segera melihatnya melompat keluar jendela. Ia akan segera menyerah Hinata. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah mengajarinya.. hal-hal _tak _berguna" Jelas Sai sembari menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Kau akan sia-sia mengajarinya!"

"Kau..!" Hinata menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan kulit mulusnya yang putih bersih "Ingin menantangku!"

"Kau berani? Huh? Aku? melawan gadis lemah sepertimu?" Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hingga kini mereka saling beradu kening. Kilatan seperti petir pun dapat terlihat dari kedua mata mereka.

Lee menatap kedua orang dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan sedih "Aku.. memang selalu membawa kesusahan bagi yang lain…" Lee membenamkan kepalanya pada lengannya. "Kenapa.. kenapa aku harus dilahirkan!"

"Lihatlah mereka Sasuke.." Tunjuk Naruto pada Hinata dan Lee "Mereka terlihat seperti kita yang dulu" Naruto cekikikan.

"Beruntung kita sudah disadarkan, Naruto. Kini kau dan aku.. kita adalah _soulmate_ sejati" Naruto dan Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Dimana dalam pandangan mereka, mereka tengah menatap sebuah pohon sakura yang baru saja mekar dan beberapa kelopak bungannya yang indah, terbang terbawa oleh angin. (*Anda juga bisa mendengar lagu '_kemesraan ini'_ saat ini dibelakang mereka :p)

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit kantor "_Kami-sama_! Hidup ini tidak adil!" Teriaknya histeris, layaknya ia tengah audisi sebuah tokoh drama.

"Nona Tsunade!" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya "Bantulah aku! jalan hidupku sangat tak adil!" Pekiknya.

"S-Sakura… apa aku terlihat sexy?" Tanya Tsunade, mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

"Huh? Ya. Kau _selalu _terlihat sexy" Jawab Sakura santai. "Apa?! TIDAAAAAK!" Tsunade berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Baiklah kalian semua!" Tsunade berteriak mencoba mendapatkan perhatian. "Sekarang kalian semua, keluar! Aku tak ingin kalian melihatku dalam pakaian ini!" Perintahnya.

(o,o)

"Jadi Sasuke.. karna kita tak ada tugas. Bagaimana jika kita mengeratkan kembali tali persabatan kita yang sempat renggang?" Naruto merangkulnya sembari terus melangkahkan kaki.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil "Tentu teman" Katanya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto (?)

Sakura hanya dapat kembali melongo melihat adegan dihadapannya "Hidup ini tidak adil!"

"Hinata-sensei… Sai…" Lee mencoba melerai pertengkaran Hinata dan Sai yang semakin panas.

"DIAM KAU LEE!" Tapi.. Lee yang malang. Ia malah dapat tinjuan dari mereka berdua. "Jadi.. cukup sudah.. jalan hidupku" Lee kembali melangkah dengan pelan menjauhi mereka "Aku akan mencari tempat agar dapat mengakhiri hidupku.. dan mati dengan damai…"

Kini.. ditengah-tengah desa Konoha. Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menikmati masa-masa persahabat mereka. Hinata dan Sai yang terus bertengkar sepanjang hari. Sakura yang menangis sendiran ditengah jalan. Lee yang tengah mencari tempat untuk segera mengakiri hidupnya. Dan .. nona Tsunade yang kelabakan mencari baju yang sopan.

Jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**TBC**

**Yup! Semoga kalian suka :D chap selanjutnya adalah reaksi-reaksi teman, ninja dan penduduk Konoha. Jadi ? keseruan apa yang dapat terjadi? ^^**


End file.
